Three Percy Jackson Oneshots
by MrsAlexLongbottom
Summary: I wrote three Percy Jackson oneshots using my OC and my best friend's, toxicAcrylix, OC. It's basically fluff. Nico/OC Tyson/OC This was written a while ago to work on my romance writing, so it may be a bit strange.


I was waiting right by Camp Half-Bloods magical borders for Grover to get back with a half-blood named Percy. There they were by Thalia's tree, fighting the Minotaur. Immediately, I thought we'd be losing this one before we even got him. I gasped when he actually defeated it. Chiron came running to heal him. I really wish that I could leave camp sometimes. He wasn't very visible, but I felt great power radiating of off his body.

Androma came running up to me. "Did you see the new kid?" She asked, "I hope he didn't die, yet." Androma had been my friend since the first time she came here, which wasn't too long ago. I remember waiting right inside the boundaries, watching a really short girl walking up the hill with a satyr. Strangely no creatures were coming after them. She had dark purple hair with blue and gold tips and violet-gold eyes. Although, her appearance wasn't half as strange as her story.

Artemis was on a hunting trip when a lone maiden caught her eyes. The maiden was rescuing a bird from a thorny bush. Artemis had called Mr. D a love drunken grape head, and now was his chance for revenge. He used his powers to make Artemis drunk and fall in love with the maiden. The love was so strong a baby was born from the sky. That baby was Androma. Hanna-Ann (the maiden) became an astronomy teacher and baker to raise Androma.

Androma then knew from birth about how she was born. Any monster that came, she could usually kill easily. She adored archery out of any other activity, and knew she was fairly good at it. School came and misery prevailed. Everyone thought she was unintellectual because of her dyslexia and ADHD. Androma couldn't tell anyone about the monsters she could sense, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. At about ten years old Hanna-Ann decided to send her daughter to Camp Half-Blood. A satyr came to pick her up on the last day of school. She aimed her bow-and-arrow at the satyr name Cammie, but Cammie yelled, "I'm good, I swear! Your mom wants me to take you to Camp Half-Blood!" She sighed and followed the satyr.

Not many monsters followed them, word had gotten out that she was Artemis's daughter, making most creatures afraid. She walked up Half-Blood hill, anxious of what the other half-bloods would think. Most of liked her though, as we've learned to accept those who seem different. She and I immediately become best friends.

I should probably tell you about myself, huh? Well, my mom, Athena, met my dad, Shnow. They fell in love and I was born from Athena's head, pretty normal. The weird part is who my dad really was. He was a half-blood, son of Ares. Yeah a three-quarter blood is pretty strange, especially of those two gods. Because of them, my temper is bigger than Olympus. I'm very good with weapons though, my favorites being dual-handed swords. The gods have always pitied me. I was so very close to being a full god, then mortal blood ruined it. My smell is so strong, usually I can't leave camp. I've lived here since I was born and, to tell the truth, it's not always fun.

I always stand there at the boundaries waiting, hoping, for someone like me, but it never happens. Most of the people at camp avoid me. Even most of the Aphrodite boys leave me alone, except one is far to persistent. His name is Austin, and he's been trying to get me to fall in love with him since he first came to camp, which was when he was six. All he ever does when I'm around is flirt and try to use his Aphrodite charm on me. While most others are normal half-bloods, the boy that had recently came is not.

I walked over to the big house after lunch to see Androma, Annabeth and Chiron helping him gain consciousness. He looked up to Annabeth, still half-sleeping, and I saw his sea-green eyes. I gasped and jumped back. "What's the matter?" Chiron asked. I couldn't even make words, but I had seen those same eyes before. Immediately, I opened the door and ran into someone, literally. He had a red mini-afro and where his feet should've been were hooves. I've seen satyrs before I just never talked to them. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" His voice was human, not really like a goats at all.

Androma backed out and gave me a questioning look. I ran all the way back to my cabin and quickly grabbed my Greek Mythology: Level 2 book. I stopped on Poseidon, there were the same green eyes. Word had gotten around that a new half-blood checked into Hermes' cabin, but I knew he wouldn't be staying there long. Over the next few days, my theory of Percy being Poseidon's son was proved even more. Clarisse, my evil, young aunt, was trying to fight him in the bathroom, but he sprayed toilet water at her. That was possibly the best thing anyone has ever done to her, at least for me.

A rousing game of capture the flag came a couple days after we got our new camper. It was Athena versus Ares, so I was forced to go against my aunts and uncles. Annabeth announced what we'd all be doing, "...blah, blah, blah...Sagesse on defense, blah..." Of course. I'm always put on defense. Basically, I just smacked anyone who came near me with my helmet. I may be the daughter of Athena, but mostly when I'm angered I act a lot like my grandfather. Of course, when I'm sad or troubled I guess I act like my mom.

Everyone was cheering and running towards me. We won! I ran back with them into the creek where Percy was. A hellhound appeared almost out of nowhere and jumped on him. Several people jumped out and killed the hound. Percy had cuts all over him, the claws went through his armor. Then, Annabeth was yelling at Chiron for him to get into the water. Percy obliged, and when he got in his wounds healed almost instantly. A translucent trident appeared over his head. I knew it! Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is going to be one heck of a year.

STORY TWO

Androma:

I was on my way to the infirmary, when suddenly a big blob ran into me. Dazed, I looked up. There stood the only guy I've only known to make me blush, Grover Underwood. I immediately felt blood rise to my face. "S-sorry, Goat-boy." I managed to get out some words, at least. He held his hand out. "It was my fault, sorry." He said in that deep, enchanting bleat of his. I reluctantly grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. When our hands touched, my stomach fluttered.

Grover walked past me to the forest. I sighed. Every time Grover stole my heart he crushed it too. I walked to the infirmary by myself, again. I was quite shocked when I got there, though. We usually have about five people there, but today we only had one. He had shaggy, black hair, smooth, olive skin, and deep, brown eyes. Usually, when we have a male patient, a son of Apollo works with him, but no one else was there. I walked over to where he was lying on a cot.

I looked at his side, blood was soaking through his shirt. "Wow, you look like you got hurt pretty bad. Let me guess, sparring Sagesse?" He looked at me with such beautiful eyes and my heart pounded in my ears. "How did you know?" He asked. I laughed. Sagesse is my 3/4 blood friend. When I say 3/4 blood I mean, her mom was a god and her dad was a half-blood. Basically everyone she sparred with ended up here. I just replied, "She's a violent friend of mine."

I then realized his cut was under his shirt, which I would need to remove his shirt to sow up. My face grew bright red. "Uhhh, sir, to heal your injury, I-I need to-uhh-remove your shirt." His face turned slightly pink, but then he took off his black t-shirt. His chest rippled into strong, muscular abs. I couldn't help but stare.

The blood needed to be cleaned so he wouldn't get infected. I tried to tell him this, "You have a nice chest." I couldn't believe I said that. I tried to correct myself, "I-I mean- you need to get your c-cut cleaned out." He was silently laughing. My heart raced as I grabbed the alcohol. I cleaned out his side and sowed it up, then gave him some ambrosia squares. We were sitting all alone and he still hadn't put his shirt back on. A son of Apollo walked in looking at papers. He noticed another presence and looked up. His faced looked at the boy, and then to me, and then at the boy's chest. He smiled and broke down laughing, while I ran out, tears stinging my eyes. "Wait!" Shouted the boy, "I haven't even told you my name! It's Nico!"

I ran out of the Big House, across the river, and to the place I knew my best friend would be at: the armory. I burst in to find two seven-foot tall friends. "Sagesse! Baltasar was laughing at me and the new kid!" I screamed to her. Her flamed-eyes light up, she shrunk to a shorter size, and ran out of the armory. I was shocked she didn't even say bye to Tyson, although he was tinkering with what looked like a bracelet. I found out later what she did to the son of Apollo, and it should not be repeated. I didn't want to stay awkwardly, so I went to the archery fields.

When I got there, I let my tears run freely. Then, I heard a voice, "Don't cry," Nico was walking behind me. He walked slowly up to me. "You look prettier when you smile." Butterflies kicked around in my internal organs. He put his hand to my cheeks and wiped my tears away. My heart beat increased slightly and my palms started to get sweaty. He moved in for a hug. Our chests touched and I swear my heart melted. It felt so warm and good, it was hard to believe he was the son of Hades.

STORY THREE

I readied my dual-ended sword, and walked to my station. The battle that would literally out shadow all battles before it was coming. Tyson wasn't with me. He was all I could think off, and I started to remember all of our great moments together.

Androma and I were at the mess hall, Tantalus was making stupid announcements. The only one that was kind of interesting was the bringing back chariot races part. Everyone was talking about a how fun yet dangerous it would be. Then, dumb, evil Tantalus was debating where to put the cyclops that had been brought by Percy and Annabeth. To tell the truth he was kind of cute, with his messy brown hair, warm, brown eye, and he was even as tall as me. Being a seven-foot tall three-fourth blood was hard, because everyone else was so short. I could shrink myself to be normal sized, but it took up too much energy. Since no one else has ever heard of a three-fourth blood, no one knew how tall I'd end up, or how long I'd live, or how powerful I'd be, or-well, I could go on and on. Androma said a little too loudly, "Eww! His scent is so bad, I could smell him at Percy's school!" My eyes flamed, and a look of pure horror came on her face. I was shocked she could see it from that far away. Everyone was gasping, so I turned my attention back to him. A transparent trident glowed over his head and he was trying to swat it away. He was so cute, like a child.

Later that week, Tantalus decided to send the cyclops to the armory to work with me while everyone else was at the climbing wall or canoeing. Most people didn't want to make weapons and armor in "fun" time and I was not very good with water, (ask Droma) so I was usually alone. He walked in and said, "Hi, I'm Tyson. I'm supposed to help?" We needed to make as much weapons as possible to protect camp, a cyclops would be perfect help. I had him help make some bows and arrows, swords, and more helmets, since evil metal bulls burned a lot of our old ones. My face was sweaty and I had grease all over me, but Tyson didn't seem to care. He's really a great man.

I remember when we came back from saving Grover. I had thought Tyson died, but he survived. Tears filled my eyes when I saw him with the carnivorous sheep. It took all my power not to run up and hug him. He almost destroyed the other cyclops, but dumbly came back. He called Tyson a traitor and tried to hurt us all. A boulder hit our ship and we were sinking. I couldn't get above water, my energy was being drained. Everything became black. When I came to, I was on the back of a hippocampus. Tyson clinging to its mane beside me. His brown eye sparkled.

He broke my heart shortly after that little adventure. I doubt he meant to though. He invited Percy and me down to the sea shore and told us Poseidon said in a dream that he could go work in the underwater forges. He was leaving right then and didn't say when he would come back. I went into my cabin and cried very many tears.

I was lonely that winter. Sure, I had Droma, but without Tyson I felt so sad. I had only known him a couple months and he became my best friend. We were both mistakes in the eyes of the Gods and he understood how I felt. Droma soon fell in love with the new kid, Nico. Basically, she only talked about him. We were fourteen, who'd want to be in love? I almost gagged at the thought of dating Tyson, he was like a brother to me. I missed him so much. Everyone left, my mom, my dad, basically all my Olympian family, and now Tyson. It just wasn't fair.

Percy came back in the summer after a long quest I wasn't able to go on. He got an iris message that Tyson was coming back in the summer. I was so ecstatic. Sure, Droma knew what it was like to be different, but she had no clue what it was like to be despised by so many people. I was waiting by Thalia's tree at nine in the morning and there walked up the familiar brown eye. He ran up the hill to hug me. Our chests squished together, and Baltasar walked by snickering. My face was slightly red when he let go. We went inside the Poseidon cabin (don't tell Chiron) and talked about our time apart. I had to leave, though, to clean my cabin for inspections.

I remember splitting up with Percy and Annabeth to go with Tyson and Grover to find Pan. We battled so many creatures. It was hard, even for me. I think we had slayed fifty monsters a day. It was weird sleeping in those caves. Grover was usually out within the minute, while Tyson and I stayed up to talk. I couldn't really sleep, too much was going on. We were near a creek and Grover collapsed. Behind us, I heard a noise. Immediately, I drew my sword. There stood Percy and Annabeth. Tyson yelled at his brother, "Percy! Come quick!" Percy ran over. We met Pan and he gave us all advise. To me, he said, "Not everyone will like you, but you will be a true hero." This was quite shocking. Me, a hero? That just didn't sound right. We continued to save the camp, as a team.

Now was the time we really needed to save camp. Now, it all mattered. Now, I had to become the hero Pan told me I'd become. I had to save the camp and I had to live. For Tyson.


End file.
